monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica
﻿Monica (born March 2, 2001) is the first main female character making her debut 1963. Her name had a circumflex (^) in the original version. She is a sweet and strong Brazilian seven year old girl. Unable to control her temper, she often loses it and hits Jimmy Five and Smudge with her bunny Samson (This event is called a Conejada, Portuguese Coelhada.). The boys usually hatch a plan to steal Monica's bunny for that same reason (perhaps for their protection or to make a knot in the bunny). She is voiced by Marli Bortoletto in the animated version of the comic book series. Personality Monica tends to be very angry, mainly with her close pals Smudge and Jimmy Five. Most of the time, she is kind and protective of her friends. She confides in and plays the most with her best friend Maggie. Monica sometimes has a few crushes in boys who also live at Lemon Tree Street. However, the true love of her life is actually Jimmy Five. Mônica is often Neutral Good but has some Lawful Good and Chaotic Good tendencies. Appearance Monica wears a little red dress and no shoes. She always carries Sampson (her bunny), with her at all times. Mônica's hairdo is black and banana-like and she has buckteeth. This is why some people call her toothy, a name she absolutely despises (as seen in Must Bring Doll when she was called "Shorty Fatso Bucktoothed Frogface" after Jimmy Five notices that her rabbit is sitting on a stool and goes to make a knot in his (Samson) ears). In her Teen incarnation, Mônica retains her old hairstyle and buck teeth. She wears a white shirt and pink skirt as her default outfit in this iteration. Transformations Comic Strip Mônica undergoes several transformations within video-game themed strips. Examples include: *A Mario spoof for a game similar to the Arcade game Donkey Kong. This form as a red shirt, blue dungarees, a red plumber's cap, and brown shoes. *A racecar for a racing game. *A spheroid form for a Pac-Man game. ''Monica Toy Mônica has several alternate forms in Mônica Toy: *Monicopter: Mônica can access this transformation by spinning her bunny, Sansão, at high speed above her head. When this happens, she can fly high. She first undergoes this transformation in the pilot episode. *Tránsito Mônica: In this form, Mônica drives a vehicle. This form appears in the episode Traffic Toys (Transitoys). *Boomerang: Mônica rips a piece of her hair off to use as a boomerang in a similar fashion to the ''Kirby franchise's Cutter powerup and the Super Mario franchise's Boomerang suit. This form appears in Hair Climbing. Trivia *Monica was based on Mauricio's daughter, also named Monica. *Her buckteeth are similar to Bucky's buckteeth. *She slightly resembles Lulu Moppet from the Little Lulu series, except she has buckteeth in her mouth, whereas Lulu does not. See Also *Princess Mônica Gallery ﻿ File:Monica_cinema.jpg|Monica and Jimmy Five in the cinema File:Monica.png|Monica as she appears in Monica's Gang monica walking.jpg|Monica walking in Beauty Concert Monica stopping.jpg|Monica as pausing. Monica x Maggy.gif|Monica and Maggy best friends Monica x Jimmy Five 1.gif|Monica x Jimmy Five Monica x Jimmy Five 2.gif Monica x Jimmy Five 3.gif Monica x Jimmy Five 4.jpg Monica x Jimmy Five 5.gif Monica dancing.gif Monica movie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Children